


Liams Trick Gone Wrong

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating in Secret, Goes equally bad, It fails miserably, Liam tries to scare Theo, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo tries to trick Liam, Trick gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Liam has a plan to get away from the parties and get back Theo for always sneaking up on him.  It doesn't go the way he expects.





	Liams Trick Gone Wrong

Liam’s Trick Gone Wrong

The cheers and merriment echoed through the halls of the Beacon Hill college dorm; the beginnings of the Halloween celebrations already underway. Liam stared into the mirror adjusting the goofy, oversized fangs of his over the top werewolf costume. The mask reeked of latex and each breath pulled the chilled air in offering only the briefest reprieve before joining the sweat on his face. The fake fur on his chest itched and the werewolf gloves blunted any feeling but somehow the costume felt right.

He’d opted out of going to Mason’s part, the sick turn in his gut at having to deal with Brett’s sad attempts to flirt with Nolan securing his decision. That left him to either stay in his dorm, wander the campus in search of a different party or something else entirely. 

He thought about Theo and how he’d seen the chimera decently regularly, since inviting him to their pack meetings in the dorms, Theo hadn’t missed a single night. He chuckled as he remembered the night that most of the pack, including himself, forgot they were going to have the pack meeting but somehow Theo showed up, let himself in, and was raiding the fridge for his leftover pizza before he’d even noticed. 

He stepped out of the bathroom as he reaffirmed his plan. He couldn’t stand the idea of bouncing between random parties and didn’t want to deal with the entire social scene. After all, he’d spent enough nights receiving drunk confessions from admirers or having drinks spilled on him to really want to deal with it. That left Theo.

But Theo was a problem too. He’d seen him around campus plenty and knew he was taking classes, but Theo seemed to disappear when classes weren’t in session. Still, he could track his scent. Almost without thinking, he could catch Theo’s natural almost soap like scent regardless of how faint. He stepped into the halls and pushed around a rowdy mummy and guy wearing a pair of flashy green boxers and a sash and took a deep breath.

Sour alcohol, body odor from the soccer team, a mixture of colognes and perfumes that stung his nostrils and then Theo. It was masked terribly by the number of conflicting scents, but it was there. He rushed down the three flights of stairs, dodging the other students as he made his way into the courtyard.

He reached the center of the quad and caught Theo’s scent again, even past the bonfire which wasn’t too far from the dorms. He tracked it to the edge of the forest and pursued it. 

He ran eagerly through the forest, jumping down the hills, ducking and dodging the limbs he barely caught in time due to his crappy eye holes. The scent slowly grew as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Once he reached the cliffs, he no longer had to track Theo, he spotted the blue pickup and saw the faint light inside. He barely made out Theo leaning forward in the driver’s seat his smartphone casting a glow on his face.

He chuckled to himself as he crept low and stalked toward the truck. He watched the way the light reflected off the mirrors and kept to what shadows he could as he crossed the weather smooth rock. He fought hard not to make a sound and felt as though his thundering heart would give him away. 

It took forever but he reached the passenger door. This time, he’d be the one to shock and surprise Theo. It would make it better if he were able to eat Theo’s pizza, but this alone would be enough. Just as he reached up for the handle, the door flew open and Theo remarked, “What are you doing?”

It took a moment to register, his latex claw hovering as he tried to figure out how to recover from being caught. In a flash, he jumped to his feet and fake growled, “I scared you!”

Theo didn’t even look up from his phone, “Unless you’re actually dressed up as Professor Stearman’s next statistics test, I’m not scared.”

He pulled at his mask and pushed his nose and mouth to the eyehole as he replied, “Fine. What are you doing here? Aren’t you going to join the Halloween party?”

A hand grabbed the snout of his mask and pulled it free, immediately giving relief to his sweaty skin. Theo tossed it into the floorboard, “Why would I go to the party?”

He meekly replied, “Because it’s Halloween?”

Theo replied with a cool confidence, “And someone needs to be on patrol.”

He shot back, the strength returning, “By sitting in your truck playing on your phone?”

Theo held out his phone and flashed the screen to him. It was a map of Beacon hills with various color dots over the town. “What are those?”

Theo pulled his phone back and placed it back in the dashboard mounted cradle, “Either reports of questionable incidents, places we’ve encountered hunters, or scenes of crimes most likely related to the supernatural.”

“Oh.” He climbed into the truck and pulled his mask from at his feet, tossing it to the backseat. “I think it’ll be alright if you take the night off. Come celebrate with us, or we can go back to my dorm. Maybe order a pizza?”

Theo snorted and pulled his seatbelt across his chest, “Go back to the dorms? It’s too loud there. I don’t know how you study.”

He pulled his seatbelt across his body and clicked the latch, “Alright, we can go to your place. It’s quiet right?”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah.”

Theo fired up the truck and drove off the lookout point, following a trail through the forest. Theo remarked as they followed the dark path, “Why were you trying to scare me?”

He shrugged and innocently replied, “Halloween, you know, trick or treat?”

Theo snorted, “Since your trick failed, maybe a treat?”

“If you are good.”

If wasn’t long before they stopped next to an old square cement structure with tiny windows barred with rebar. Theo guided to the metal door and opened it. It scraped across the harsh concrete floor and he stepped inside. His eyes moved over the cot in the corner, to the worn desk by the window with a book and a few notes scattered across it to Theo’s bookbag in the corner. The single room smelled like munitions and he didn’t miss the hint of wolfsbane that tickled his nose, no doubt from hunter’s rounds that were long since gone. He looked to Theo, “What is this place?”

“You wanted to go to my place.”

“You live here?”

He gazed over Theo’s face, not an inch of emotion was shown as Theo coldly replied, “Well, it’s not like I have a job. And the Dread Doctors didn’t exactly set up a college fund for me.”

His heart sank from the words, how stone-cold Theo spoke them with such a steady heartbeat. But something was off. The scent. The entire room only smelled faintly of Theo and Theo’s scent had shifted as well. It wasn’t laced with the sour notes he’d caught when Theo was sad, it was barely sweet, just enough. He replied confidently, “You’re lying.”

A few moments passed, their eyes locked, those steel grays piercing through him until it happened: Theo cracked the tiniest grin and softly replied, “I’m impressed.”

“What?”

“How’d you know?”

“Your scent. It’s slightly sweet. Like when you are happy, or you know something.”

Theo’s grin grew as he chuckled lightly, “I guess I can’t trick you either.”

“Okay, but where do you stay?”

Theo quirked a brow, “Really? I thought you already knew.”

“No.”

“Where do you live?”

“Uh, you know that. Lon Chaney Building, room 305.”

Theo nodded, “Yeah and I live in room 205. I literally live in the room under you.”

“No way! But how though? Did you get a scholarship?”

Theo shook his head and remarked casually, “No. I blackmailed Chris into paying for my tuition, classes, meal plan, gas for my truck, and a bit of spending money.”

His eyes shot open as he gasped, “You’reblackmailingChris?!?!?!”

Theo shrugged, “What? I wanted insurance and I can’t help it if some of the incidences during Gerard’s little campaign left behind casings and bullets that would look really bad if someone leaked their origins to the press. And don’t act like it’s so bad. I still do work for him and at this point, I think the only thing he feels like I’m twisting his arm about is the holidays.”

He took a breath and inquired, “What’s so bad about the holidays?”

Theo’s grin went from ear to ear, “Oh, wherever he spends Thanksgiving and Christmas, he has to invite me. The pack has said it before. No one should be alone for the holidays.”

“Theo, we can go to my parent’s house. You don’t have to blackmail Chris.”

Theo closed the gap between them and gently kissed the tip of his nose before replying, “Yeah, but I think you’ll want to come with me this Thanksgiving. We should let everyone know.”

“Know what? And Chris is in France, right?”

“He’s coming home to spend it with Melissa and Scott. So, what do you say? Let the pack know we’re together then?”

He chastely kissed Theo’s lips before muttering, “I swear you live for this drama.”

“You love it too.”


End file.
